Tangled Ever After - The Rings
by skywings1416
Summary: We know how Max & Pascal would tell the story, but how would the rings tell the tale of them taking a trip through the kingdom and to finally find their way back to Rapunzel and Eugene? Humorous and an enchanting read. One-shot.


**In creative writing class, we were given an assignment to write a scene from the point of view of an inanimate object. I thought it would be incredibly fun to apply it to Tangled, especially the rings, considering what happened to them. Please enjoy!**

Tangled Ever After – The Rings

We've been waiting. Waiting to be warmed by love. Waiting to hear two people say 'I do.' Waiting for a lifetime of 'I love you's'. We've been sitting in a box for many, many years. Just the two of us, gathering dust and tarnish in the dark. We have each other and we wait for the day when two people need us.

When our box was suddenly opened, the light flashed in. We sparkled and shined and realized we had not tarnished. Still, we were polished and cleaned and made to shine like new. They placed us on a silk pillow, which was given to…a horse? A horse and a…frog. We do not know, the creature is green and has bulging eyes, but we, regrettably, are not very worldly.

Slowly we went on our silken pillow down the cathedral aisle. The groom stood waiting for his bride, proper and in a blissful state. Flowers fluttered by our golden sides, tossed down by the frog, that changed color with every petal dropped. One such yellow bloom sneaked its mischievous way into the nostril of the goose stepping horse. He snorted it out and continued on his regal way.

A little girl gasped in pleased excitement and the assembled pivoted to see the bride. She shone like the sun, bashful as she looked down the long way to her husband to be. From far on our pillow we heard him utter:

_"Wow."_

A tune was struck and the bride began to walk, led by her father on this bittersweet day for him. The bride came in step with her groom and the two smiled and listened to the bishop as their nuptials began.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Rapunzel and Eugene in marriage."_

We saw the horror before it began. A little flower, left idle by the frog, fell down from his basket and was sucked in by the horse's massive nose.

_"To live their lives together, as husband and wife."_

The white stallion sneezed and our tale of this horrid day began, for up we went from our silken pillow, to clink, clink, clink on the cathedral floor. We could not stop ourselves, for we have no will, and rolled out the door, away from our meant to be's.

To our relief, and slight dreading, as we clinked, clinked, clinked out the horse and frog careened down the cobble way for us, but their feet could not take them fast enough. We struck a lip of the road and flying we went once more.

We were separated, and I, the woman's ring, can only tell you what happened to me.

҉

What scandal, what horror! I landed in the punch bowl! The frog plopped in after and I found myself in the creature's mouth! He broke the surface with me, still between his gums and he smiled at a woman, who was clearly struck with repulsion at the sight of a frog.

The thing squeaked and down I went once more.

From table to table we hopped, I between tongue and cheek of this fowl animal. More people still sounded their dismay, and made it clear by large hands to swat us away and knives to cleave us in two that they had a problem with our presence. Crash and clang went the settings for dinner, all now for knot by this stupid creature.

I was flung from his mouth and was quite glad to be rid of its saliva, but the thing flicked out its tongue and skewered me to an ice carving. And I was still on the frog's tongue.

The frog, he tugged and tugged, but his tongue was good and stuck. He gave it more oomph, for he was lacking that, and snap he went, and I, went up once more, this time with an ice sculpture accompanying me. Then we parted. I went down and the ice arched over and away.

How improper! What disgusting circumstance I have come to be in? I rolled down the gutter! The gutter for sewage and waste, not I, a golden wedding band! I bounced and bounced and scuffed and scratched; I am a wedding ring! Not some child's trinket!

Oh, no, what is this? I've struck a lantern. A lantern! Who holds a lit lantern that I might knock into and become… skyward once more. I'm finding I hate heights.

I drifted on this lantern into a sea of lanterns, all of same décor as the one I rode.

I would feel pity for the frog, who now has to find me, but his wayward flower put me in this quandary.

I waited quite a while, and the rest was nice; I'd been through quite a lot, but whatever was holding me down, went away and, oh dear, I was up airborne again. And as I went, the frog saw me. He jumped to my lantern and almost lost me, but I found myself in his grasp, not his mouth. Thank goodness, I did not have to take that offense. But now, I was very high up and very far from my mate and intended. Surely he must be faring better than I?

But was that him, that just went by, in the mouth of a horse in drag?

A flock of filthy doves fluttered by and spun me from the frog's questionable, but safe grip. Bang on weather vane. Chink through a fountain. Snagged on a string of flags and sling-shotted onto a great large hook and eye and back into the air, to land on the claw of a bird.

I think I prefer the frog.

From my vantage point, I saw an elevated cart crash onto a mountain of wine casks, which all broke and sent a flood of liquor through the town. I also saw the horse and the frog, together again and as I spotted them they spotted me.

They scurried towards a fire, but the horse managed to send them all back into the air, swinging on a line. They came towards me at an alarming pace. The frog sprung free from the horse's head and with an outstretched arm, flew to me.

Oh, fine, come and get me frog. I'm tired of this round about day I've had. Get me off this pigeon's foot and take me back to my mate.

Closer he came and reached for me… YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS? I WAS THREE MILIMETERS FROM YOUR FINGERS! I should have known better than to have put my trust in a frog.

He fell, horrorstruck to see me leave his grasp. I was sad as well; I saw the glint of my mate in the horse's mouth. I would never see him again.

The frog flicked out his horribly long and sticky tongue out, but it was just what he needed. He caught me and to him I went and right down his throat.

What lewd positions I have been subjected to today.

The frog pulled me out and showed the horse. The horse showed my mate and we knew we were finally safe.

We were separated, and I, the man's ring, can only tell you what happened to me.

҉

Such damage, such dents! I went down, down a street of vendor's tents. Past dresses and shoes and make-up and hats. Finally, to great reprieve, I quit my wandering ways and came to rest underneath the shade of a cart.

But what is this? The horrible beast, the one who caused this whole mess, was nipping at my sides with his horrible wet lips!

No! No, get away, let me rust and decay, I do not want your fuzzy gray lips on me! But my pleading fell on dumb, deaf ears. I was scooped up and immediately freed, for the horse went up, you see? How curious of things, to have an ice sculpture fall from the sky. The hail must be terrible, wherever this place shall be. Unfortunately, downward once more I rolled.

But the horse caught up, came after me in a carriage! Yes, indeed, in the carriage.

He nipped and napped at me, I rolled and clinked away; I did not want to be back in that filthy mouth. I am a wedding band! Meant to be worn on the finger of a loving man! Oh, where is my mate? Surely she must be having a better time than I.

The horse snatched me up and held me by the rim. He was rather smug and pleased with himself, but he should have looked out.

Frying pan, after frying pan assaulted his long face. Why there were frying pans, I could never tell you why, but there they were and knocked the great white beast cold.

He stirred some few minutes later, content to see me on his hoof, but then he saw the end of the road and stuffed me in his mouth. The carriage struck the wall and we two were catapulted through the air.

Was that my mate that we just passed by? With the frog on a lantern? Go back! I must reunite with my mate!

We fell without harm on a banner, but it ripped. And why not? A horse must weigh an awful lot.

We bounced off an awning of a cart and collapsed, tired and spent on the road. And I was in the horse's mouth. He poked me out, to grin to himself at his triumph at keeping me in his company.

In the distance, there was a great rumble and a wave of red wine washed down the street to our location.

The horse scurried down the cobbled road and saw the little green frog, dizzy in the middle of the street. He scooped him on his head and continued on his hurried run.

We ran towards a fire that was merrily roasting meat. We were dangerously running out of room, but this great white horse had a plan. He jumped and caught a line of flags between his teeth and swung us out over the wall and then released us back into the air.

For all its dirt and impeding dents, I think I prefer the ground.

The frog flew free from the horse's head and shot up like a firework to catch… my mate! Oh what bliss to see her, but she was being taken away by a foul, foul bird!

The frog flew closer and closer and almost had my mate in reach… YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS? SHE WAS THREE MILIMETERS FROM YOUR FINGERS!

The bird flapped on, taking my mate away from me. We were suppose to bound a happy couple together, not be split apart.

Suddenly, a long pink tongue erupted from the frog's mouth and struck my mate cleanly. He brought her back, only to swallow her! How dare you, frog! He fished in his mouth for a worrisome few seconds and produced her with a grin.

The horse happily showed me off to the frog and my mate and I knew we were finally safe.

҉

Together at least, we were back on our way to the bride and groom.

But first, we crashed through the roof of a tar factory of all places to be. And we will not tell you of the ridicule to walk through a village covered in tar by a horse in drag and a disheveled frog.

We entered back into the cathedral, where we never should have left, just as the bishop finished his reading.

_"My I have the rings?"_ He and the bride and groom turned to see where we stood with the horse and the frog and were shocked and appalled by our horrid state.

Do not look at us like that! You do not know the torture we've had to reach your fingers! Please, put us on and save us from further rape! Commence your union by placing us on and let us make you man and wife.

In a very sticky, but purposeful manner, the horse walked to them on the alter and offered us up. Please, we realize we have now been dulled and dented, but take us now from these two.

The groomed leaned over and put I, the woman's ring on his new wife's finger. And I, the man's ring, she took and slipped on his. Finally! We were where we were meant to be.

_"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss."_

And as the bride stood on her tiptoes and as the groom stooped for their first kiss as a married couple, we were warmed by their love and we saw the light of their love reflected in their eyes as they looked at one another.

And we are still seeing that light even now and it has been a life time of _"I love you's."_


End file.
